


Песни ста и одного поэта

by Kenilvort



Series: Двенадцать подвигов Ямазаки Хироши [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хара умный. В этом-то и проблема</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песни ста и одного поэта

**Author's Note:**

> В эпоху Хейян после проведенной вместе ночи мужчина наутро должен был непременно послать своей возлюбленной письмо. Отсутствие послания считалось оскорблением и четким знаком, что серьезной он эту связь не считает. Такие стихотворения назывались "кинугину но ута" – "песня разъединенных одежд". Уходить от избранницы следовало до рассвета

_Чем же нас так привлекает это бессмертное искусство слагать стихи из нескольких строк, дошедшее к нам из глубины веков, эта магия немногословности: простотой слова, концентрацией мысли, глубиной воображения или своей душой?_

_Хуан Рамон Хименес_

 

Хара умный. Иногда даже слишком. Он читает книги о давным-давно умерших людях, знает, что такое концептуальное искусство, гиперболы и фокал.

Хара умный, и в этом-то как раз и проблема.

Когда первый угар отношений проходит, когда Ямазаки начинает привыкать к тому, что Хара вот, рядом, его, что это наконец-то случилось, его вдруг настигает страх, что это – «они» – долго не продлится.

У них есть секс и баскетбол, есть несколько общих друзей, есть пограничная зона, в которой они топчутся, потому что Хара еще не был в нормальных отношениях, а Ямазаки – не был в нормальных отношениях с парнем, и они пытаются определить, что можно, а что нельзя. Поцелуи в подсобке, жадное лапанье, кофе на двоих, обмениваться одеждой – можно, держаться на людях за руки, ходить под одним зонтом, называть друг друга «-чан» – нет.

Ямазаки любит Хару. Любит, любит, любит. Говорить об этом трудно – словно выворачиваться наизнанку, наверное, именно поэтому они вообще об этом не говорят.

Но Ямазаки любит Хару и не хочет терять, а это непременно случится, когда Хара натрахается или наэкспериментируется, или что он там сейчас делает, посмотрит на Ямазаки и…

Это «и» пугает Ямазаки до тошноты. Он боится его, боится, что однажды после секса Хара захочет что-то с ним обсудить, например, эти свои дурацкие моноготари, и Ямазаки будет нечего сказать, и Хара рассмеется, едко, издевательски, как никогда еще не смеялся над Ямазаки, и оденется, и уйдет, и все закончится.

Сперва – отношения и секс, затем дружба, затем – баскетбол и наконец школа.

Их раскидает, и Хара никогда больше ему не позвонит, может, даже не вспомнит, а потом, через десять лет, они увидятся на встрече выпускников, и на руке у Хары будет висеть какая-нибудь заучка – и Ямазаки останется только кусать локти.

Желая избежать этого будущего, Ямазаки покупает себе очки и начинает посещать библиотеку. В каком-то смысле это срабатывает, в каком-то – нет. Очки заводят Хару, так что о них Ямазаки не жалеет. Другое дело библиотека.

Все эти павильоны, павлонии, миясудокоро и многослойные одежды нагоняют на Ямазаки скуку. Он читает их с пояснениями и комментариями, но иногда ему хочется, чтобы кто-то написал пояснения к пояснениям.

Что Хара находит в этих замшелых историях, во всех этих Гэндзи, Кокинсю и дзуйхицу? Ямазаки барахтается в символизме, отсылках, сносках – и тонет, тонет, тонет, и не может выплыть.

Все заканчивается тем, что он изливает свое горе Сето. После тренировки тот лежит на скамье в раздевалке – то ли спит, то ли нет, Хара ушел на свою репетицию, и Ямазаки чувствует себя в относительной безопасности.

– Сэй-Сёнагон? – говорит Сето насмешливо. – Мурасаки Сикибу? Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя потянет на такие подвиги.

Ямазаки несчастно кивает: он словно рыцарь, сражающий во имя любви, но этот дракон ему не по зубам.

– Я просто… – говорит он, не зная, куда девать руки, и потому начиная комкать брошенное на скамью полотенце. – Не знаю.

На самом деле все просто. Ему хочется совершить что-то ради Хары. Он любит, он готов меняться. Расти над собой – ради Хары; просто никогда не думал, что это будет так трудно. Иногда даже кажется, что невозможно.

Сето сдвигает повязку для сна на лоб и садится. Значит, скоро в раздевалке появится Фурухаши. Когда дело доходит до Фурухаши, у Сето прямо какое-то звериное чутье.

Однако пока что Фурухаши нет, и у Сето есть несколько свободных минут, и он улыбается Ямазаки, снисходительно, но, в общем-то, необидно, и говорит:

– Песнь разъединенных одежд.

Ямазаки хочет спросить, что он имеет в виду, но тут в раздевалке и впрямь появляется Фурухаши, и Ямазаки решает, что проще загуглить.

 

 

Гуглить он принимается тем же вечером – в наземке не слишком людно, и можно достать телефон и клочок бумаги, на котором Ямазаки записал слова Сето, чтобы ничего не забыть. Он читает о песнях разъединенных одежд, и у него краснеет шея и лицо, и уши – неужели Сето и вправду имел в виду… предложил, чтобы он… Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нахуй такую поэзию.

Однако чем больше Ямазаки об этом думает, тем больше ему кажется, что это выход. Хара знает о таких песнях все – о них наверняка писали в его книжках. Ему наверняка понравится.

Ямазаки будет выглядеть очень умным и утонченным.

Всего-то и нужно написать стихотворение.

Разве это так трудно?

 

 

Очередного похода в лав-отель Ямазаки ожидает с волнением – на этот раз к сексу прилагаются обязательства. Не кольцо, не общий дом, не общая собака – хотя он уже любит так сильно, что, наверно, не возражал бы – а стихи.

Они покидают лав-отель глубоким вечером, технически до рассвета, и по пути домой Ямазаки сворачивает в писчебумажный магазин и покупает принадлежности для каллиграфии и самую лучшую бумагу, какую только удается найти.

Хара заслуживает самого лучшего.

Ямазаки верит в это, знает это – и собирается вывернуться мясом кверху над этими дурацкими стихами, даже если для этого придется не спать все ночь.

Он читает о песнях разъединенных одежд, переходит по перекрестным ссылкам к «Собранию мириад листьев» – и ухает в бездну.

Стихи оказываются не лучше обрыдших уже моноготари – здесь есть жемчужные водоросли, подвязанные рукава и куча прочей дребедени. Ямазаки начинает подозревать, что это и есть символизм, упоминанием о котором его так напугало предисловие к книге. Помимо символизма, в стихах есть свои законы, правила и схема «5-7-5».

Ямазаки пытается уместить все это в голове, пытается сказать много, используя минимум слов, пытается облечь в семнадцать слогов чувства к Харе – и вскоре с некоторым недоумением рассматривает свою первую поэтическую попытку.

_Пиздец как хочу_

_Разложить тебя на столе._

_Любовь слишком зла **[1]**._

Это… честно, но вряд ли Хара оценит эту честность. Ямазаки сверяется со своей шпаргалкой по песням разъединенных одежд: он упомянул любовь, но забыл все остальное.

Следующие несколько попыток заканчиваются не лучше. Поэт Ямазаки такой же, как человек – он говорит то, что думает, поэтому его стихи пестрят словами «трахаться», «секс» и «дрочить». Описать его чувства к Харе без использования этих слов невозможно, но он старается.

В какой-то момент Ямазаки малодушно сбегает в ванную, сидит там в горячей воде и топит бутылку с шампунем – набирается смелости. Он вспоминает Хару – насмешливые губы, растрепанные светлые волосы, бледную кожу, которую так легко расчерчивают следами даже самые осторожные прикосновения… Он вспоминает Хару, вспоминает секс и то, что было у них помимо секса, вспоминает, почему вообще связался со всеми этими стихами – и выбирается из ванной и идет заваривать кофе.

На часах два по полуночи, а ему нужна ясная голова.

Трудно сказать, что становится причиной прогресса – кофеин или мысли о Харе, – но, просмотрев по диагонали несколько поэтических антологий, Ямазаки наконец осваивает иносказания.

_В душе дрочу_

_Десятый раз на десятый номер._

_Устала рука._

Это почти нормально. Наверное. По крайней мере, с этим можно работать. И Ямазаки работает. К несчастью, его поэтический прорыв на этом заканчивается и, потратив несколько часов, он решает, что от добра добра не ищут.

Конечный результат выглядит так:

_Кажется, проебал всю жизнь._

_Вспоминаю десятку на джерси._

_Зимний ливень **[2]**._

К иносказанию добавляется сезонное слово, и Ямазаки почти горд собой.

Он переписывает получившееся хайку своим лучшим почерком и еще долго не спит, глядя на черные иероглифы на белой-белой бумаге. Руки его сплошь перемазаны тушью, и он моет их с мылом, трет мочалкой и куском пемзы, пока они наконец не краснеют – глупая нервная привычка, – пытается представить реакцию Хары, и не может.

Просто не может.

 

 

Баскетбольной тренировки наутро нет, но Ямазаки все равно идет в школу рано. Долго топчется вокруг шкафчика Хары – на занятия тот не торопится. Когда Хара наконец появляется, Ямазаки уже успевает накрутить себя настолько, что просто тычет в Хару письмом и сбегает.

Точнее, пытается.

Хара ловит его за руку и крепко держит, и спрашивает с удивлением:

– Что это? Конспекты? Я же не прогуливал.

Ямазаки смотрит на него – и недоумевает, почему он вчера не попытался составить хайку со словом «охрененный». Оно описывает Хару достаточно точно. Впрочем, в слове «охрененный» целых четыре слога, вряд ли он сумел бы просочетать его с какими-нибудь толковыми тремя или того хуже – одним. Кругом полно народу – спешат на занятия, меняют обувь на сменную, и смотрят, смотрят, смотрят…

– Песнь, – еле слышно шевелит губами Ямазаки.

– Что? – спрашивает Хара.

– Песнь, – говорит Ямазаки еще тише.

Хара наклоняется ближе, и от него пахнет морским «Олд Спайсом» – и Ямазаки немного теряет голову. Как всегда рядом с Харой. Он наклоняется, сам толком не понимая зачем – поцеловать? вдохнуть запах поглубже? просто, чтобы оказаться ближе? – и Хара хлопает его письмом по носу.

– Что это?

– Песнь разъединенных одежд, – отвечает Ямазаки машинально – и, сообразив, что сказал, заливается краской.

Хара давится жвачкой.

Вместо того чтобы его спасать, Ямазаки сбегает.

 

 

Он прячется от Хары весь день, и даже отключает телефон – он все еще не готов и вряд ли скоро будет. Он даже размышляет, не прогулять ли послеобеденную тренировку, но если он это сделает, Ханамия нарежет из него ремней, а потому Ямазаки все же нехотя плетется в раздевалку.

Хары там нет, только Фурухаши и Сето, и это шанс. Можно переодеться, сбежать в спортзал и затеряться среди второго состава, по крайней мере, попытаться. Потом Ханамия его, конечно, отловит и отправит тренироваться с остальной командой, но ведь Хара не станет прямо там, в спортзале… Или станет? Или все же нет?

Ямазаки стаскивает форменный пиджак и как раз начинает сражаться с пуговицами на рубашке, когда в раздевалке появляется Хара, и Ямазаки забывает, что нужно дышать.

Для человека, которому утром вручили старомодное любовное письмо, Хара выглядит… Ямазаки пытается понять, как же именно выглядит Хара – обычно? необычно? – и вырывает пуговицу с мясом.

– А, Ямазаки, – говорит Хара, – тебя-то мне и надо.

Ямазаки пятится. Это глупо – любой вызов нужно принимать лицом к лицу, или тебе накостыляют вдвое больше, – но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он пятится, и Хара надвигается на него, и губы Хары кривятся в улыбке, и неужели этот момент, где Хара начинает издеваться?

Ямазаки ударяется спиной о шкафчик. Тот жалобно дребезжит, и Ямазаки теряется – всего на секунду, но Харе этого хватает. Он протягивает вперед руку и цепляет на лоб Ямазаки стикер, затем выдувает из своей жвачки пузырь и отходит в сторону как ни в чем ни бывало.

Ямазаки моргает. Что это было? Что вообще только что…

Сето смотрит на него и начинает смеяться.

Нет, не так.

Сето смотрит на его лоб – и начинает смеяться. Даже у Фурухаши подрагивают губы. Какого?..

Ямазаки снимает стикер со лба и некоторое время таращится на черное на желтом – жирные, написанные маркером строки.

_Ненавижу слоги считать,_

_Тебя – люблю._

_Иди ко мне, нахуй стихи **[3]**._

Ямазаки – выдыхает.

– Это ты у Басе списал? – спрашивает он Хару.

– Типа того.

– Классика, – говорит Ямазаки и улыбается.

 

[1] Авторство Lisa_Lis

[2] Авторство Элот

[3] Авторство Элот


End file.
